


I lied Because i love you

by Daddyburrito



Series: Mistress  au(Mobuhan) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heartache, Heartbreak, Lies, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddyburrito/pseuds/Daddyburrito
Summary: Moblit regrets how he Hurt Hange or how he breaks her heart He still love her He's scared if Hange will live him but not Hange loves him too on how he cares and everything he was more than an Assistant for her but He wasted it Moblit denied his feelings for her instead of Confessing his real feeling But she was he wants to bring her back again its too late He married another woman to hide his feelings on her but this affected Hange too much She wasn't ready for that heart break she can't belive that the man that only cares for her leaves her she wanted a chance but its too late They wanted a chance but its too late Only if time machine works and they can fix everything but they can't
Relationships: Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Series: Mistress  au(Mobuhan) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198865
Kudos: 1





	I lied Because i love you

Third person p.o.v

Both of Hange and Moblit finished early Hange never noticed how much she worked with her Crush or she just developed the feelings on him which she really wanted to say at him with no refusing she didn't want this late she wanted him bad she didn't know how she will Confess at him but at end Hange knew Moblit cab hurt her Well, he never did Moblit understand her most he also supports what she wants he keeps her safe His care is more than an Assistant an Assistant or boyfriend that every woman dreamed of Well Hange has no doubt at it she understand him ignoring him is the reason of liking him Liking him is reason why she always ignore him. And Moblit thought She never likes him so he have intention to reject her over lying over marrying others but he can't do that He knew he can't hurt her and he wouldn't let this happen until its late that he can regret at end Moblit wouldmt take this late too Not tomoorro not in anytime Just this day. After they finished early Both of them just ignore others or just typical day but Moblit let her fall asleep like what he always did even if he had feelings at her that making him to stay Away from him Later on, He exited her room Moblit made sure she's quiet but he wouldn't breakdown the man was too nervous He took a deep breath before he could say anything he was thinking what will he do on her or how will he confess on her.  
She was same she was still awake Hiding her pain from her and if he ever saw this she would Lie she can't  
Let him see her being hurt but Milton can comfort her  
This makes her not to focus on slepp she couldn't sleep on thinking over him her pain is forcing her to stay away from her but she can't she was too close at him besides Levi and Erwim but he was her most special among them He never just left her behind  
Even if she made him drunk over coping on his stress on him She was like his daughter because of this Somtiems Moblit can inherit her weirdness That's the reason why she fell at him For Moblit he just want to make her Happy and enjoy her life as he knew her future. Hange couldn't take it anymore she wanted to do that Hange rushed to get up on her bed even if in late night and it's already dawn Who cares she adapted  
Not sleeping or forgotikg to sleep but her Assistant asked her 6o take bath since they finished early As Hange reached his room since it's next to hers Hange froze as she didn't know what to do

"Ugh.. Shit Don't make this too long Hange Try your beast Ugh Damn those Erotic novels Ah! It doesn't matter The important is you didn't make this late! OKAY Hange just don't cry This will end well! " she Whispered to herself as she was trying herself to cheer up too

Before even knocking Moblit opened the door for response he just realized he was there her body frozes more after Hange saw him once again Moblit watched her actions Hange just smiled at him and just greeted the man Repled her with smile which made her blush but deep inside He wanted to say his feelings 9n her but he's scared of seeing her in pain and he wouldmt let himself seen by her in pain and he's scared of what he will say 9r how she will react 

"Oh its late night Hange? Why are you still awake" The man Asked

"Nothing well I.. Ah? Can we help me with our works or  
Just uhmmm?" Hange changed her topic just to prevent what she will say

"Aren't we finished early uh Hange just let it in sleep oh shit! Ah Hange You can't sleep right? I can help you... Oh Come on Dint be scared" Mobllt tried himself to be confident

At end He let her in before they even sleep Hange pulled his Hand and hold it tight She tried to stop her self from crying and let him sit on edge of bed

"Oh Hange what is it Just spill it who cares I cant sleep too I can talk to you for hours... Even if we can't sleep" Moblit said

"Moblit Have you ever brought the copies on Erwin Have you ever helped Nfia and others?" She Changed her words again

"it was your duty right?" Moblit replied at her

"Oh yeah I forgot that! Wait aren't you my Asistabg so you should help me?" She asked him

"Hange, Can you please take this straight I don't know what is happening too you.. I mean what is gong 9n to you Are you nervous did someone hurt you Hange I know how you feel right now Juts don't hide it Who is it Levi? Nah, he's married Erwin Nah he's with Levi Oh, Me? Or other Or not cursh are you hiding something? Nothing will go wrong Hange if you spill it Okay I'm not rushing I just want to show how you feel so I can help you Don't be scare Hange, Just be confident I know it's Love I went to that road Hange but I did Look at me if yihr getting married I don't care the important is how I care to yooy Okay Hange Don't be cry... Squad leader please don't hide it if you feel it Just cry it out I'm here Moblit comforted her 

"I'm not Crying! Maybe I just miss Nanaba and Mike! It's been weeks since they die! It's still presh on me!" Hange replied

"Hange, Just spill the real thing! You know your making me in pain Just tell me how you feel It hurts too!" Moblit raised his voice on her

"S-Sorry! Sorry Hange it was an accident!" The man Apologized at her Quickky 

"That's okay just stand up there and sit.. Okay ill say how I feel... I.. Ah.. No it's not Levi 9r anyone else it's titan I mean! I'm lesbian? No Nifa Is with Abel! No Petra is dead or Nanaba? Well... I.. I have a feelings on you! I mean I fell for you I love You Moblit That's it! I like how you cars and everything that's all!" Hange raised her voice on him

This let both of them in shock it let them quiet for minutes and She regats it but she waited for response  
Of him if he will pay it with same or not but the man wouldn't let her go

"Ah? Can I say something too? Sorry if I'm not going to repay the same Hange I don't think it's not allowed or something Sorry Hange! Maybe no! I mean oh God Dann it! Well.. I... I.. I I'M getting married soon Hange!  
Thank you for everything maybe next Time I'll retire!" Moblit rushed is words but it's only an accident 

"that's okay Moblit Congrats Just take care of her of her like what you did at me well I think you deserve her She might be beuituful oh she's too lucky for you right?  
She would be lucky at you On how you care and everything as a woman I saw it on you Moblit... " She comforted him

"Ah thanks thank you for everything Hange you can do well.. You can do it I know your future Hange I understand you well I think there an other man but I'm rare right? Just be independent and take care of yourself.." Moblit comforted by replying her 

"Well I need to go.. Bye!" Hange rises up from his bed

Deep inside this inside to hers as well as the man this hurts to them anytime she could end up in pain a pain that can end up with her breakdown and it really breaks her heart after hearing his reject on her but He still lobs her it just comes in his mind because he can't say anything or how will he repay her and he regrets it he regrets hurting her and he can't do this He lied because he loved Her he love her more than a superior and she is same as him but it's too late That thing comes on his mouth it wasnt his intention before it's too late He can make a chance on him Hange felt her heart crushing after she's preventing herself to cry and not show her pain on him Hange keeps wiping her tears and taking a deep breath she keeps not looking 9n him or just laughing but she was crying then she exited the room Moblit failed to Confess his real feelings because he was the one who breaks her heart and he regrets it he regrets by hurting her feelings and heart He wasn't also prepared for this but he's trying it was considered as an Accident because he's not ready yet by regretting this he could have been end up with suicide with to much pain on him thus makes him desperate way too quick he wants to die just to forget this and it could also make him crazy over this He really loved her that's why he cared for her as he developed but he denied it but he knew if they make a chance its too late. Hange locked herself in her room for days but she can still eat to survive this haves her breakdown and depression everyone knew she's a cheerful person but everyone just saw that is different She still love him as she supports him well she thanked for his help and care she saw him more than a mother or assistant but she knew 5gat woman can be so lucky so she rather to take him away for her for that woman but this makes her change Hange chooses to be silent person after this she can't belive that some one who cared for her or she trusted is the one who can hurt her she wanted another chance but its too late. It took years for her to move on but it's hard He could have a family at these Hange knew that he is better for other if he gave his love that he used on Her with years passed Moblit still love her but he had build a family but his wife failed to have a child he just lied at that time because he doesn't know what to do and what is his real motive on telling the real truth but he chooses too lie Hange cant find another man like him other man could be temporary Levi is Married and Erwin is dead She can't find another one except him because she's too close for him but it ended up in heartbreak but it's still fresh on her she never planted her anger on him instead she just let his remembrance of him and that's the only one she can have on what he had own She had never meet him before the Mission but Hange will promise that she can survive just to make him proud if they ever met again. It's been one year since it's passed Hange wanted to see him again just to say goodbye they are going to Paradise Island in days so Hange wanted to say goodbye but it will be hard if her she will just feel envy over seeing him with a family but she will try as long as she can she was rushing and finding where he is Levi had inform where Moblit and his wife lived Hange never realized it was raining and making her soak Untill she got cold luckily Mobkit was there he covered her with Umbrella(Domt know if this works in Aot universe and not Paradis or Marley) She realized that the man grabbed her hand and not letting to get her away even if he's married He still cares on him Moblit brought her at home he was overwhelmed when he sees her in same but he knew how she really feels when Hange sees them sweet It gives her pain she still love him His wife understand Hange's pain so she didn't want to see their sweetness even if they married and not making to let her in pain Hange trust the woman She even tell the story on him or their story The story was same what Moblit had said Before she goes They ended up in long conversation but it's too late. Going home the feelings that she hide are bringing them home At home she ends up with break down but Moblit follows her and wanted another conversation and he just receive a news that she will go "Oh Moblit why did you follow me Sorry I'm preparing we will go away here in two days I'm busy" Sh ruswbd her words "Really Oh Can we talk? Please Hange I mean Commander.." Moblit replied "For what? Sorry if I'm just waisting my time here for you" She replied "Did you hurt Hange? Are you okay? When I leave you does it hurts Please don't make this too late Hange sorry if I hurt you.." Moblit apologized "Then why did you leave me!?" She raised her voice on him "it's.. Its because I love you but it's too late I know its my fault!" He raised his voice too "You're Married and I'm happy for yih Sorry if I raised my voice to yuy Before I go can I hold your hand Very last time? Look, I survived! Look I don't have much injuries Moblit that mission was dangerous it could let us die but we survived only 9 of us in just proud that you survived too Just survive longer okay? Thank you for everything only if I can invent time machine so we can fix this" Hange cried "Yeah I know but it's still late and it's still my fault right? I wasted it it should be you right? It really should be Not her Look I love her like what 8 did the kiss we wanted to do the sex we wanted to do even building a family but I hurt you I was a bad person I'm such a jerk I nearly end up with suicide but I can't Hange if I can love you again I'll do but it's too late!" He begs at Hange "You don't have to kneel down just to apolozed I still trust you no matter what And I'll rty to move on can you please teach me without falling too yuy I know you're good at it!" Hange pleased at the man "Ah, It's simple just don't think the pain and don't think the pain on our old days that was happy just move forward Be strong Hange Di what I did Be independent okay? Care for yourself and don't be desperate okay? Just try to control yourself and do what I do okay" Moblit cheered her up Both of them talked for hours no stopping Just simple laughs and silent conversation for very last time Hange wanted some small chance but only as a friend if just the old days can be brought again but it's too late too late that they both regret and at end Hange becomes stronger she was glad she never died and him too and she still supports him no mategr what and he's same Untill the end


End file.
